The Red-Rush
The Red-Rush was an 800 year global conflict between Imperial Forces and the Bi-Loyalist movement for possession of the mineral Percussium.The war lasted from 2013 IC to 2807 IC. Causes In 2013, the Imperial Stewards and the Shared-Term leaders of the Bi-Loyalists met with the Imperial leaders to discuss "The new Political Reform", which would also include the ownership terms of Percussium as both a Raw-Material and as a Precious Mineral. The meeting ended with a large scale dispute over the terms. The Bi-Loyalist leader Henry Camandash famously said "If you do not accept these terms, then we declare a state of war between our peoples" to which the Steward replied "If you are willing to make that error." War officially began with the assassination of General Valliri Zukorh. After Zukorh's assassination, Imperial Forces assaulted a Bi-Loyalist meeting, and killed them all. This was the first instance of the Red rush The Imperial Force From the end of 2013, the central Empire activated: Imperial defense priority order 203-4TF, which enabled the Empire to conscript all males between 18 and 25 and make them combat ready. In the last 150 years of the war the Empire called upon Females too. The Bi-Loyalist Force Due to their brilliance with propaganda, the Bi-Loyalists had collected a military and civilian population that was only slightly smaller than the imperial forces. For the first 50 - 60 years of the war the Bi-Loyalists had the upper hand, because of their strength in unconventional tactics. Conflicts The Burning of Tents: During the transportation of Imperial Artillery in Season of Sun 2108, the Bi-Loyalist army planned to capture this large amount of ordenance, but could not muster a force of enough men to counter the Imperial Compliment of arms. The Bi-Loyalists knowing this, sent a small Elite team into the Imperial Camp, when they stopped for the night, originally in aims to assassinate Imperial High Command in the Artillery Column. During this they underestimated the size of the camp, and the ability to locate the Commanders. Because of this, they realised that they're chance of escape was miniscule, they decided to inflict a crippling blow to the Imperial Force. The Bi-Loyalists brought up torches, and ran about the camp igniting tent flaps as they passed, setting the camp alight. The small force was quickly brought down by rifle fire, but the blaze was not so easily pacified. The Blaze speard from tent to tent catching soldiers alight as they stumbled about in fear as the supports from the tents collapse from the blaze. As the Fire was being contained near the command centre, a large explosion was heard from the west of the camp. This caused more panic and chaos among the Imperials. Firey debris rained down on the soldiers, they were being burnt from all directions now. The Power Magazine had ignited and with it the entire artillery column. Total Casualites - Imperial: 98 Dead (Burns) 2 Mortally wounded (Burns). Bi-Loyalists: 3 Dead (Bullet Wounds) Outcomes - Imperial Total Annihilation, Bi-Loyalist failure to seize Artillery Implements. Imperial Loss of Artillery. Failure. '2500 Coastal Siege: ' In the evening of the 17th of Cold, 2500 an Imperial vessel called the Weynrider came into line with a large Bi-Loyalist Settlement on the Western Coast. The settlement was armoured to take attack from the ground for months if not even years, but the coastal face was less well guarded as ships usually patrolled the region. The ship sailed silently into the cove with all lights dead, she was a silent vessel impossible to see with the naked eye. The Bi-Loyalist men were drinking and feasting and smoking long into the night at a previous victory. The ship lined it self up to broadside the rear of the settlement, as the patrol ships were all unmanned or out patrolling the open water. The ship was never seen until it unleashed its proverbial weight in cannonballs upon the Bi-Loyalists. It took not but a second to turn from serene darkness into explosive light. The ship volleyed long into the early morning, releasing a total payload of which the whole ship carried. At roughly 3am, the Weynrider, sailed away from the cove and back to the fleet. Total Casualties - Imperial: 0 Bi-Loyalists: 2456 Dead (Cannonball related) Outcomes - Bi-Loyalist settlement destroyed. Success